The present invention relates to a circuit for detecting a voltage level of a direct current (DC) power supply.
In general, a circuit may become operable when a voltage level applied thereto from the DC power supply reaches a predetermined level lower than a rated level. For example, an integrated circuit (IC) having a nominal voltage value of 5 V(DC) may become operable when the voltage value applied thereto exceeds 3 V(DC). To ensure stable operation of the circuit when, for example, the power supply starts to come on, however, a precise voltage value of the power supply, corresponding to when it reaches the predetermined value, must be detected. After detecting the voltage value, the active circuit receives a detection signal and may become operable in response to an external signal.
For low level voltage value detection for, for example, ICs, a number of voltage level detection circuits are known. One example of a prior art voltage level detection circuit consists of two series-connected enhancement-type metal oxide field effect transistors (MOSFETs) provided between a power feed line connected to the power supply having a voltage value to be detected, and a ground. This voltage level detection circuit is advantageous in that it has a simple circuit construction and a simple manufacturing process. On the other hand, this voltage level detection circuit demands a large power consumption in itself and has a questionable accuracy in voltage value detection.
Another prior art voltage level detection circuit consists of series-connected enhancement-type and depletion-type MOSFETs (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 57-168525, by K. OOTA, et. al). This voltage level detection circuit may solve the defects of the above mentioned voltage level detection circuit, however, the problem of inaccurate voltage value detection still remains, since the voltage detecting value thereof may vary in response to variations in the manufacturing process parameters, which frequently occur during the production process and have an adverse affect on the detection accuracy.
The above prior art circuits will be explained below in more detail.